


Darkness Returns

by Scarlet_Witch_Angel



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Youtube, anti returns, crowd outcry, inspired by videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Witch_Angel/pseuds/Scarlet_Witch_Angel
Summary: Freestyle poetry about a certain alt's return.Is he here for good? Are we the cause?





	Darkness Returns

The world cried out,

“Bring him back! Bring it back!”

The one brought on by a m̴̹͔̯͎̻̻̫̖̻͒͊̋̋͋͒̚͜͝͠͠ê̪̻̞͕̎́̐̑͘͘̕͢͢͡ṅ̪͙͎̩̟͎̞̍̄͐̕̕̕͢ṱ̷̡̼̪͓̭̳̓̈̑͂̀͞ỉ̛̫̫̺̤̯̓̈́͟͜͠ơ̶̗͈͉̗͋̈͆̈̾̾̃̃͞ͅn̷̨̛̳̬̺̮̤̰͛̍͐͢͠ͅ,

a r̴͇̹̖͎̜̄͛̓̍̍͋͞ẽ̸̹̬̞̠͓̫̜͐̇̓͞ͅm̸͈̖̹̮̫̮͙̆̽̓̇̆͘͟͝i̵̦͍̮̟̬͇͊̉̍̒̈͋̎̂́̄ͅǹ̛̺̟̪̮̺̳̫̺̈́̓ḋ̨̢͓̥͇̱̱̫̍̽̇̀̑̈́̂͞ê̴̜͓̥̼̐͆͌͛͘͟ŗ̸̗̺̼̪͓̝͈̭͇̇̓̋̇̎̃̿̓͞, jokes, art.

He'd created a following among

the fans, causing them to scream.

Screams of f̶̼̜̳̮̲̹̠̳̦͌͌̀̃͜͠͡ḛ͎̠̰̘͊̽̆̓̈̒̍͢͝ͅą̱̗͈̲͍̹̾̃̆͒͋͋́͜͟͞ŕ̷̠̦̖̲̠̦̱̤̑̌͜͡͞ and happiness.

“We want more! We want more!”

the world continued to shout.

  


They weren't ready for the ŗ̢̡̰̫͙̱̘͛̑͆̓͒̐͆͘͢͜͡e̡̡̛̻̳̥̦̬̹̍̊̒̅̏̈̍͊̚t̯̝̻͍͚̦̬̰́̔̎́͒͑͠ṷ̥̙̬̭͔͛͑͂̽͒̑̌r̡̟̰̯̳̼̮̼͋͒̔̃̆n̨̨̢̦̺͙̞͓̈́́̀͊́̏̐̍͟͢.

They didn't realize how quickly

he w̨̙̰̲͒͋͐͒̏͜ó̸̖͙̗̮͕̈͊̋̀͂̿͞u̸͉̖͖̳̱̗̥͚̓͛̉͆́l̝̬̘̬̥͔̜̰̄̑͋͘̚͢͢d͖̤̹͍͉͖͕͛̇͐͒͗͢ g̷͖͎̺̜̜̳̈́̎͐̓͋͘̕͜͜͡͡ͅr̺̩̦̹̣͚̪͈̭͐̐͌̑̔͋̾ő̷̢̺̱̣̹̰̾͆͐͒̽̒͠w̵̮͇̬͍̎͐͋͋̆͒̓͢ͅ in strength.

  


All it took was o̧̧̦͌͌̄̋̂͘͟ͅn̶̡̗͖̰̺͖̳̙̳͛̊͛̑͞͝e̸̫̟̝̤̯͈̯̎̓̿̾͜͢ v̷̛̩̹̟̤̻̟̝̬̾͛͂̄͊͊̅̕͘i̶̢͓̙̰̗̤̖͖̤͛̋͗͌̇̒͛̎ḑ̣̗̦͍̣̝̎̔̓̃̿͟͡ͅe̶̱͈̤̘͐̎̌̅̍͑͜͜͢͡o̶̼̯̬͎̤͂̒̇̈́͐̒̈́͗.

Rival versus rival.

Alt versus Alt.

That's ȃ̢̘̲͇̯̹̋̏̃̑̒͊̎͜l̨̨̡̘̯̣̬̹̋͂͑̽̑͊̆̃̕͟͜ļ̮͓̪͉͐͆͗̈̚̚ͅ i̸̢̱͙̩͈͓̞̲̊̽͒͗̇ṫ̡̩͈̱͔͔͆͊̎̆̈͊͒̆ͅ t̘̦̖̣͛͛̿̊͜͜͡o̶̗̤͗̄̌̍̇͜͟͡ͅo̸̫͚͚̯̓̀̀͊̋̎̋͢k̡̦̥̠͕͎̎̋̊̈́̒̃̾͊̐̕.

  


He g͇̮͓̪̓̎̊̑̋͞͝ͅr̵̨̨̛̛͖̳̙̣̈̇̓͐̚͠e̷͕̲͓̼̟͔̱̬̘͑͑̋͡w̡̙̣̬̤͙͙͆͛͆̐̉͜ in ş͎̳̗̹̖̈́̎͌̄̒̎̒̅͜t̠͇̲̩͎̙̄͋̏̊̒̈̚͢ͅr̛̛̻̣͍͍̠̯͇̥̫̔̓̾͡e̡̢̡̺̲̗̳͇̳̣̅͗̇̆͆̐̔̃n̛͉̣̟̖̭̲͚̘͛̽̀̎̓̚̕͟g̵̛̭̳͍̮̳̰̬̯̽̍͌̚͠t̡̯̭͓̓̈̿̍͌͢͜͟͡͠h̴̢̫͔̼̳̦͗͆̐̂͢͝ͅ.

It took d̨͕̰̼̥͊͂̈́̊̾͌͌͝ȁ̧̨̺̺͇̟͈̇̈́͆̈́̈̌̊̑y̶̨̛̛͚̺̠͙̆͗̌͛̄̃͡s͖̞͉̬̦̔͐̄̾͗͘̕ͅ rather than w̴͎̼̮͍͚̩̙͇̑̔̽͌̀̀e̯͔͉̲̘͑͊͑͂̌͟ê̴̛̤͎̟͉̰̂̽͜͢͠͞k̢͈̹̭̫̭͇͈͚͊͆̓͐̕̕̚͠s̵̡̘̲̠̩͉̞̯͑̓̒̓̂̒̀́̓͟.

  


Ṯ̶̢̦̜̰̉̓̇̒̎͒̏w̶̯̠̥̪̍͒̌̕̕͟ͅǫ̴̣͖̪͔̺̃̂̾̂̕ͅ f̷̨̺̞̪̤̩̹͕͐̔̇͆͂̎͝͝e̛̪͙̣̦̙͂̎̎̾͡͡l̛̬͎̗͕̤͂̌̋̓̉̽͢͢ļ͓͖͎͍͍̑̆͂̃̇̅͒͘ the day he r̷̡̺̭̰̦̤̤̼̮̣͆͑̿͐̈́̏͘ẻ̶̖͍̖̹̪͍̈́͛͛͠t̶̨̧͉̖̗̙̅̒̊̑̅̚̚ư̷̖͙̬̠̬̹̑̽̌̚̕͜͠͡͡ͅͅr̴̡͕̯̻͕͚͂̔̆͒̊͞n̵͙̙̗̘̱͑̒̍̎͒͜͢͢ę̬͔̘̝̙̻̀̒̎͋̿̇͜͢͠d̵̢͙̳̪̟̮͔̞͈͗̔͌̍͐̈͒͗͞.

It's only a m̵̢̳̗̘̅̎͋̏̎̓͂͜͢͞͞͞a͈͖̳̞̜̽̽͌͂̅͋̐͛͡ẗ̗͎͔̗̟́̏̃͝͞t͕̩̜͎̰͐̒̂̽́͒͑ȩ̴̲̬̭͔̳̼̉̿̂͐̋r̮̬͇̙̙̎̔͂̈̓͜͟͝͝ o̧͇͕̯͔̼͎̱̲̓̒͆͗́̓f̸̨̫̮͙̩͔̜̽̿̍̐̚͘ t̴̮͈̥̫̤̟̩̬͈̾̿̑̾̋̍͜i̸̺̻͍̮̲̫̫͋́̾̾̚͜͝m̧͉̮͎̳̝̫̲̎̑̿̍̔͐̇͠͝ȩ̢̟͔̩͚̙̬̐͋̅̈̃͝ before a ţ̵͇̖͇̬̱̹̖̤̇͗̇͂͑͂͛̓͘ͅh̷̢̢̢̩͇̅͗̔̽̔͠͞i̥̼̭̳͈̹̞͎̯̇̔̏͜͞r̶̘̰̲̫͋̒̓̄͝ͅd̷̡̨̧̦̼̠̾̔̂̀͌̍̔̕͢͞

is taken out by ḩ̷̨̘̟̯̹̓̉̉̆̓̓̄̋͡͝į̛̱̦͉͇̺̍͑͑̽͘͜ͅm̷̪̜̼̻͎̺̟̆͊̋̎͐̄͌͐̚.

  


They w̷̧̨̧̡̢̲̩͍̗͛̇̈͡͠͞͡ȩ̸̘̤̟̠̣̌̎̂͊̾͘̕͞r̨̨͚̱̪̞̠̼̓͆͂̃̏̈́͜͝ę̵̢̫̞̳͚̞͍̣̍̾̿̉̉̊͠n̷̡̧̩̘̜͖̎̾͒͌̊́'̧̡̨̨̬̬͈͚̳̽̋͒͑̕̚͟t̢̧̹͍̥͇̘͈̽́̅͌̏͐͘̕ r͈̯͔̩̱͙͔̾̌́͐̀͋͠͞ͅͅê̢̮̲͉̼̯̦͕͗̓̍̉̈̅͐̔͘ă̛͈̪̳̒́́͑̐͘͜͠ͅͅd͓̮̘̤̟̖̰̞̰̏͌̓̂͂̄̽̆͘͢͝y̡̞͉̻͖̱̩̭̪͗͐̾̓͗̄̊͂͟.

The s̶̢̧̳̻̰͓̱̯̲̪͌͂̀̆̊͞c̡͚̪̺̙͇̟͗̇̓͗̅̏̕͟͞͝ͅŗ̪͙͓̊̈̍̕ͅę̶̛̞̥͉̞̞͈̭͒̀͋͝a̪̣̬̠̦̓̔͛̑͛̊̚m̸̰̻͕̟̜̗̺̞̂͌̀̀͛͋̋͜s̢̜̱̞̣͖̞͖̗͆̈́͝͝͞ are now

n̶̛̯̥̲̠͐͒̍͐̓̿͘̚̕͜ͅo̸͚͕̲̥͉̟̜̳̔̑̌͆̔͟͝͠t̶̢̪̦̟̰̱̖͖̏̽̍̍̓̚͠͠ of delight, but of t̵͉̱͉̣̻̯͇̀̏̈̈́͌͑͊̚͠ͅe̸̻̦̥̤̭̩̣͙͗̊̍͌̓̓̋͞͡r̸̢̛̝̥͓̝̬͈̙̫̿̂͋̾̕̕͠ŗ͓̜̤̻͔̮͍͆̍͛͋̑̾͂͛̇ͅǫ̷̧̙̭͔̥͔͖̘̰̔͋̓́͠r̷̨̲̤̜̣̊̿̍͊̓͢.

  


  


F̵̗̻͙̬̳̻̣͆̊̽̈͌̕ͅȍ̴̰͕̪̝͖̳̓̎̐̊̋͆͌̒̍͟r̻͚͚͎̬̱̣̍͒̅̔̋̆̂͟ t̸̗̳̲̠̖͇̜̋͗̐͗̀̾͢ẖ̶̡̜̙͖͉̰̔͌͊̐͊̋͜ͅe͈̤̺̹̼͖̞̺̎͗̑͐̆͟͡ͅ d̨̤̟͓̞̲̓̾̕͘͟͡a̶̧̩̗͉̠̠̓̾̽̂̽̽ŕ̨̢͈̹̲̼̦̈́͒̚̕͢͠͠k͈̗͖͚͓̞̯̂̑̋̄̐͋͢͡͠n̸̟͉̜̝͍̜͍̅͆̃̌͟͞ę̼̤̮͇͓̯̲̏̓̿́̈̔͠ṡ̶̝͕̬͈͉̖̖̱̭̉͐̊̉̏s̛̛̪̱̮͔̞͕̜̏̍͊̋̇͌͞ h̶̨͕͎̻̯̼̥̮̔̍͛͌̓̆͒̇͠a̶̘̲͉͖͕̞̥̥̱̔̉̏̈̈́̚ͅs̡̬̺̥̯̫̊̒͒̽̏̐̎̔ͅ ŗ̸̯̦̲̹̰̉̅̎̂̀̽͞ē̡͚̱̹̙̜̝̮̣̽̃͊͋͒t̵̤̭͔̺̳͓͊̏͛̚͝u̸̢̢̙̖̘̯͎͋͋̅̓̐̎̈́͟͞r̨̗̲̥̰̪̼̍̅͛͐̂̓̆̈͘͜n̛̛̮̰͎͈̰̎̉̄͜͝ę̵̣̝̦͙̏̓̑̀́̇͞ͅḑ̱̠̦̫͇̗͐̀̕̕͢͠

  
̷̘̼͙̼̄̅͋͑̆̆̽̚͟͞ͅÁ͈̲̠̬̮̯̫̂͂͊̾̐̉̿n̵̖̗̝̰̰̰̽̐̄̌͠ͅͅd̛̤̙̰͈͓̗̮̂̿͑̈̍̌͘ ṇ̴̡͓̼̠̱͔̉͗̏̅͒̕͟͜ͅǫ̡̣̭͎̤̬̔͒͛̎͌͐̉ o̪̱͙̱̩͉̗͒̽̇̐̏̓̈́͜͝n̨͖̝͍̲̣͎̠̭̅͋̈́̿̀͢͡ė͕̤͔̝͔̞̭̦̃̒̆̊̑͘̕͢ i̶̥͇͖̬̳̥̔̇̽͞ͅş̶̛̜͚̰̙̃̇̓̉̆͜͞͞ͅ ș̛̛͇̬͙̺̤̱̮͆̋̑̅̏̅ͅả̗͓̣̹͔̾͐̐͋̒͠f̴̼̰̟͙̼̋͋̑̌͆̈ȩ̶̧̺̮̙͉̟̟̒̓͊̈́͊̀́͝͝ a̵̧̛̲̳̮͈̱̐̑͌̏̅͌͘͜n̢̥̘͙̱̓͆̈́̾̽͡͝ẏ̡̡̛̦̰̦̋̄m̸͖͙̦̪̯̒̒͌̀̿̑͆̚ơ̵̲͖̩͉͗͛̈́̂̃͗͐̏͜͞ȑ͇͔̰̦̀̔̓͌̂̕͜͝ͅe̡̢͖̥͕̹̝̱͉̮̔̃͂͐̔̂͐͠͡.̵͙͖͓̐͐͛̓́̋͒͟͞ͅ

 

And a̢̩̻̲̘͗̄̃̄̊̄̊̋̓͟͞l̶͇̦̘̞͔͓̠͑̐̏͐̓̊͘̕͠l̸̡̛͇̭̬͉̫̜͕͌͐̌̓̓̿̕ t̛͓͇͖̞͎͍͉̹̀̅̿̔̇̿̚͘ḣ̶̨̺͍̪͙̤̒͛̽̑͗̈́̊͞e̵̢̛̪̪̳̰͊̏̽̋͒̊́̀͜͜y͔̟̙̤̩̲̌͑̃͊̑͑̚͠ͅ d̻̮̣͙̦̥̱̳͔̳̍̌̐̓́̀̃̒ȋ̡͔̜̱͉̘̭͐͋͌́̃̐͜͜͜ď̷̡̛̠͚͈͙́̂̕̚͘͝ was w̵̜͉̘͉̥͈̟̠͎̃̔͒́͠ą̴̧͎̰̜͈̲̦̦̝͛̊̈̈̅͞͠t̢̛̲͉̻͚̻͓̫̎͒̓̌͂̊̽̏͘c͕̳͕̙̹̜̤̀́͋̂͒͢ͅh̵̳̣͖̳̭̖͒̇̽̅̒̽͒̚͜͡

as the ẅ̴̥̗͓̰́̒̀͛̆̎͜ȍ̸̧̡͉̲͍̘̱̩̐͗̅͗͛͗̔͞ͅr̴̢̢͖̺̙̬̹̬̹̟̅͋͊̉̏̓͗l̵̗͖̬̩͓̼͔̆̒̀̊͠ḓ̨̤͍̙̪̇̓̓͂͗̾͂̑̋͟͜ f̷͔̮̤̗͚̉̏̂̉̓̏̄͂e̯͈̯͎̗͖̪̘̾̽̾̈͂̐̕͡l͎̳̺̱̜͉͍̬͋̋́̅̐̌̈͞l̡̛̟͇̯̣̭͛͑̌̾̅̾͂̉ into this d̴̬̙͍̟͍̥̔̆̑̉̂͗̚͞ͅă̧̬̗͈̯̞̻͚̍̌̄͂͛̽̍͂̒͢ŗ̵̩̙̖͍͍̆̎̀̒͋͆͑͞͠k̶̖̫̙̺͍̿̌̒̇͠ņ̹͎̘̘̦̇̈́̊͌͊̀̚ȩ̵̯̼͈͈͈̞̰̄͛̀̂̾͋̌̅̕͟ṡ͉̞͇̤̬͈̲̅͌̀̋͒͂͜͝͞s͇̬̹͖̯̲̣̙̃̀̌̉̈́̕͘͞ͅ.

 

 

 

 

But there could be a light

in that darkness so cold.

The call is repeated,

the plea so many hear

but it falls on too many

deaf ears.

 

~~_SAVE HIM._ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Jacksepticeye's KILL JA̸̼͈͛̃̿͒̇͜͢͜͝͡CKSEPTICEYE | Bio IN̸͎̦̳̠̰̉͐̅̒͛̆̎͞c. RedempT̛̜̲̯̰͓̺̤̺̼͍̂͌̍̔̕I̴̤̩̜̥͉̋̐̒̂̽͟͜͢on video posted on August 3, 2017


End file.
